Fire Lord Ozai
by Zuko'sFlames07
Summary: Part 3 of 3...will the Avatar defeat Ozai or will someone come between the defeat...Read and find out....


Previously on Avatar...

"You never should of opened that door."

"Oh I'm so happy for the little reuion but we don't have to much time before the comet arrives so can we just go ahead and kill you and get on with our lives???"

"Now you gonna do this the easy way or the hard??"

"Hey has anybody seen Zuko???"

Part 3 of 3

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked careingly.

"It's nothing." Aang replied.

The group now walking the halls searching for the Fire Lords Doors came across a trial of blood leading towards a darkened room. So they carefully followed it and as they approached the door they could hear painful crys of pain. Then they heard someone beginning to talk.

"Uncle how could she do this to you?" It said.

"Well Zuko I can't tell you how but I can tell you why. SHE EVIL!! All she wants is total power and wants to be Fire Lord but she can't unless we're both dead cause men in the family always comes before women so she tried killing me with her two evil little "team" helpers...but it didn't work, now did it??"

At this everyone on the opposite side of the door of Zuko and his Uncle, eyes widened.

"That means..."Aang started.

"We've caught you." Azula said as the three Fire Nation girls approached them.

On the other side of the door Zuko heard Azula and came rushing out with Iroh right beside him, bleeding less now and bandaged.

"Azula you should be killed for what you did." Zuko said pulling out his twin swords.

"Oh I should, well I'm not the one father disowned and took their honor away now am I?" Azula said angering Zuko.

"Zuko, she isn't worth wasting your energy." Iroh said running towards Zuko. "Just go, I'll hold her off."

"Funny, Uncle. You can't hold me off." Azula said giggling a little.

"You wanna see?" Iroh said taking in a deep breath.

Then Iroh let out the breath in flames. While Iroh kept off Azula, the gang ran away in search of the Fire Lord's hold. When they stopped for a breather, they made sure everyone was there. After they did a head count, they found out everyone was there...execpt Zuko.

"Where's Zuko?" Aang asked.

"We don't know but we got to go without him he'll be fine. He' s tough." Jet said as he smiled slightly, "trust me I KNOW..."

"Jet is right we got to go Aang...the comet will be here any minute and we'll well lets not think about that." Sokka said following Jet.

"Well wherever he is I and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors are going to help Iroh hold off them little brats." Suki said as she and the Kyoshi warriors ran in the path they just came from.

"I'm going with them too. They'll need me." Toph said rushing off behind them.

"Come on Aang we have to hurry!" Katara said walking towards Jet and Sokka.

"You guys don't know about the prophecy do you??"Aang said looking into Katara's eyes with a sorrow look in his eyes.

Sokka, Jet and Katara all looked at each other in confusion because they didn't even know there was even suppose to a prophecy.

"No. We don't." Katara replied.

"It says:

When the worlds clash,

The chosen one will be not the person to victor,

Only he who is the flesh and bones of the predator,

May defeat and restore the world's honor.

"So is that why you need Zuko??" Katara asked.

"Yes. He's the most important part of the puzzle but we must go on." Aang said running for the lead to find the Fire Lord.

A few minutes later they came to a huge pair of doors. They looked vinomous as if they were a snake themselves. Aang went to grab the handles of the doors but before he grabbed them they actually did turn into snakes and slizzered down the door and slizzered away into the darkness.

"Ok Aang you ready?" Jet asked.

"Yea, but what about the prophecy??"Aang asked.

"It will all fall in line, lets just hurry before the comet gets here." Katara said.

As Aang reached for the door again, the door cracked open before he could open it himself. They walked in all together and stopped. The Fire Lord's room was very hot from the flames around his throne. But strangely the Fire Lord wasn't in his chair. They all started looking around the room. They didn't see anything execpt a throne and a higher level. Then Jet shouted, "UP THERE!!!"

At this Ozai jumped from the higher level and was going for Aang.

"So your the powerful Avatar...but your just a 12 year old kid." Ozai said.

"Yea a 12 year old kid that can beat you." Aang said throwing an air sprial at him.

It was a few minutes away from the comet's arrivial and the battle between Ozai and the gang was still going on. Rock dust was flying, flames were burning the room, water was being turned to steam. Sokka's bomerrang hit nothing all 64 times it was threwn but Jet was making progress. He was hitting the Fire Lord with some jabs.

With only a minute until the comets arrivial everyone was woren out. But then a figure appeared in the higher level. Then it jumped down in between Ozai and the others. It was wearing a black cape with a hood covering it's face. Then it started saying something in a mumble then it stopped. Looked up and and dropped the cape. It was the Blue Spirit. Facing Ozai now it was saying it's words louder and clearer.

"When worlds clash..." He (now noticing it was a man do to his voice) said pulling his swords out. " The chosen one will be not the person to victor..."he said pointing his swords Aang's way as if he was going to battle Aang. "Only he who is the flesh and bones of the predator..." he said as he approached Aang. But Aang wasn't nervous cause he knew who it was under the mask. Ozai approached the Blue Spirit said, "My son and daughter wouldn't do nothing to me, you fool." Now behind the Blue Spirit he added, " So give up and nothing will happen." Acting as if he didn't hear Fire Lord Ozai, finished the prophecy. "May defeat and restore the world's honor." While saying this the Blue Spirit took his twin swords and stabbed Ozai in the chest. Then the spirit turned around pulled off his mask and revealed it was Zuko.

"Zuko..." Ozai said slowly dieing.

"Today, dad, I restored my own honor." Zuko said as he pulled his swords out and threw them down.

As Ozai died on the floor of that room, the news or the death of the Fire Lord exploded everywhere and traveled to all the nations and peace was restored that day, at least until for awhile.

"I'll get them." Azula said angerly to Mai and Ty Lee.


End file.
